Everyone can change
by smileylaugh
Summary: What if the Fomorroh took time to start working and Morgana and Merlin start talking? Set in in 4x06. A master of two servants. Sry this is a bad summary. Just give it a try.


**Hello, I've read a fanfic with these scene but then I saw it was deleted. So I decided to rewrite it. It's setting up after Morgana placed the Fomorroh in Merlins neck.**

When Merlin woke up, he was really confused. Then he was remembered Morgana placing the fomorroh in is neck. When he touched his neck, he could feel the creature working in his back. He was sitting unbound on a chair in Morgana's hovel. He wondered why he still wasn't affected by the fomorroh yet. Perhaps his magic was protecting him. He looked around. Morgana was nonwhere to be seen. Did she indeed leave him behind? He stood up and walked in direction of the door. Just when he wanted to open the door, Morgana came in.

"Oh, did you really think. I would leave you here alone. Unbond? Your so naive Merlin."

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, such a stupid question. I want you to kill Arthur."

"But its.."

Merlin could barely stop his mouth saying that the fomorroh didn't work. But everytime he saw her he just wanted to tell her the truth. He already lied to much to her and he felt so guilty about it.

"Don't worry. It just takes some hours to work."

Now his hope was destroyed. He locked to the door. Morgana noticed it.

"Go ahead! Even when you go now, before you reach Camelot, the fomorroh will work."

"So why am I still here?"

When he asked her, he looked into her eyes. For a moment he could see her iritation but then the moment was gone. She walked over to the table.

"It's been a long time since I had company and you are always quite amusing. The clumbsy idiot. Always good for a laugh."

The answer hurt. He didn't know. Why did he care what Morgana was saying. She was his enemy after all. She wanted to destroy his destiny. She was evil, but he couldn't quite believe that. There has to be still a part of Morgana which was innocent and did everything to save her friends. He just had to find this part again. Morgana was getting to cups and filled them with water. One he handed over to Merlin, but he refused to take it.

"Don't look at me like that. I am not that week that I need to poison you. Your mind is mine in a few hours anyway."

Finally he took it. It felt so good. The fresh taste of water in his mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked with a whispering voice.

"I asked you why you are so loyal to Arthur and you didn't ask my question. Why should I answer yours?"

"Because I want you to think about what you are doing. Once you were such a kind person, such a good friend. Why did you let fear turn into hatred?"

"I trusted you and you stabbed me into my back by poisoning me."

Merlin could see that he discovered a weekness. Perhaps their was still hope.

"You allied yourself with Morgause!"

"Yeah, but after you poisoned me!"

"Oh, don't act so innocent. When the knights of Medhire attacked, Morgause you as the source of the spell, so that everyone around you was falling asleep. I don't think she would have done that if you weren't allied then."

Morgana was silent. Merlin could see the surprise in her eyes.

"You didn't know, did you?"

He could see the anger in her eyes.

"She wouldn't do that."

"But she did. Can't you see she was using you all the time."

"And how would you know?"

Now it was Merlins term to be silent.

"You know the answer but why don't you tell me?"

He knew he couldn't avoid the question. He was the one who started it after all.

"I think I should go now."

He stand up and headed for the war. Morgana waved her hand and the door was sealed.

"Not before you answered my question."

He walked back to his seat when a sudden pain went trough his neck.

"So the fomorroh is starting to work."

That was no good sign. Another wave of pain went through his neck. He screamed. Morgana muttered something and everything went black.

...

When he next woke up he was laying at Morganas bed. She was treating him. He slowly opened his eyes. She truly looked concerned. Now she saw he was awake. He wanted to stand up.

"Lay down. It's only getting worse."

"And suddenly you care."

"You have to fulfill your purpose and you can't do that if you are sick."

He knew it was a lie. She still cared about him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like an elephant walked over me."

Morgana laughed, it was the most beautifull smile he ever seen. When she saw the look in his eyes she stopped. It was strange.

"Something went wrong with the spell."

"What?"

"Normally you should now be upset with killing Arthur but instead you have high fever."

He could see that she didn't like to tell him that she failed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't know what to do." She sounded wooried. More like the old Morgana. "I've tried every spell I know but it's just not working."

She was desperate to find something.

"So you still care."

And in this moment he saw the answer in her eyes.

"Why do I have to say that I still care about you?"

"Because I want to show you that you are not alone."

In the moment he said it he knew it was wrong.

"As if you possibly would know what it is like to have magic. To be hated by your own father, by your friends."

He knew that if he could save her now was the moment.

"_Bell on Bryne!"_

He could see Morganas disbelief.

"You! Why did you never tell me? I was desperate for help and you turned me down."

"Please Morgana. Listen!"

"Why should I? You were lying to me all the time."

Now or never.

"Listen to me just this once and I tell you everything and then you could do everything with me."

"You've got five minutes."

So he told her, he told her everything. From his destiny and how afraid he was that anyone could find out his secret. He told her how the dragon told him that she was the source of the sleeping spell and how he refused to believe that until the evidence was to clear. How it broke his heart to poison her and that he regretted it every day. Morgana listened. She was a good listener. When he finished, you could see tears in her eyes.

"I forgive you."

It felt so good but suddenly his head started to turn and everything went black again.

_######_

She couldn't belief it. These clumbsy idiot had kept all these secrets from her but when he told her everything she had to forgive him. He was such a good friend before she found out that she had magic and even then he send her to the druids. She still cared about him. Something went terrible wrong and she knew only one person who would knew an answer. Gaius. Despite of the fear what he might say she had to save Merlin.

She was travelling fast with her horse towards Camelot. Merlin was laying in front of her. When she reached the gates of Camelot she started to doubt that it will work. No she was nearly there. Thanks to her life in Camelot she knew very well how to keep hidden. Finally she managed to get to Gaius chambers unseen. Shortly before she knocked she stopped. What will he say? She could just let him lay in front of the door. But she knew than he would die. She took a deep breath and knocked. Shortly after that she heard Gaius opening the door.

"Morgana?"

Morgana knew that Gaius was confused by her appereance at his door.


End file.
